LED retrofit solutions for conventional fluorescent lamps comprising a light emitting diode element (LED element) and a phosphor element are provided with a sealed enclosure enclosing a cavity with the LED element, the phosphor element and possibly other parts, for example as disclosed in JP 2005103700. However, such a structure has a limited light brightness capacity due to the limited power that can be dissipated within the cavity without damaging the LEDs.